


Cas helps Dean with control

by ww0211



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Team Dean's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww0211/pseuds/ww0211
Summary: Castiel had been watching Dean storm around the bunker since early that morning. He recognized the signs of an impending melt down and decided to step in.***Now with morning sex! well, in chapter 2 anyway





	Cas helps Dean with control

Castiel had been watching Dean storm around the bunker since early that morning. Dean would start a task, get frustrated in the first 5 minutes, throw something down, and practically stomp his feet into the next room. Cas recognized the signs of an impending melt down. If Cas did not step in soon, Dean would be on his way to drinking himself into unconsciousness in less than an hour. 

As Dean threw down the dust rag he had been using to clean off shelves in the library, Cas flew into the room, landing directly in Dean’s path. Dean startled, stepping back as his eyes went wide and his mouth let out a thin shriek Dean would forever deny he was capable of making. 

“What the hell, Cas!”

Cas tilted his head. “You are restless today.”

“Get off my back! I’m trying to get things done.”

Cas narrowed his eyes slightly. “And what have you finished today?” 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “I did some dusting.”

“Only some.”

“I started to clean out Baby.”

“Started?”

“Okay, I got my laundry in the washer.”

“And neglected to put them in the dryer.”

Dean threw his hands up in frustration. “What do you from me Cas? I’m trying to find something to keep me busy since Sam can’t seem to get us a case. I’m sorry my efforts are not to your satisfaction!” 

Cas heard the sarcasm and anger in every word. “Dean, you will not use that attitude with me. I am an angel of the Lord and deserve some respect, even from you. I am not the cause of your frustration and will not be your target.” 

“Sure, Cas. Let me rephrase that. Fuck. You.” 

Before Dean could continue his rant, Castiel reached out to touch his forehead. Dean slumped forward into Cas’ arms as he passed out. Cas shook his head slightly as he flew them both to their playroom in the basement. 

Cas laid Dean on the bed and began undressing him. Removing clothing from an unconscious person was not easy and he wished he had Gabriel’s ability to do thing with the snap of his fingers. Once he had Dean completely naked, he walked over to the cabinet in the corner. Opening the doors, he looked at his choices. Cas knew that this was not the time for the more sexy items. Dean needed something to bring him back to his senses. 

Cas closed the cabinet doors and turned to the row of pain  
implements on the wall. Cas considered the merits of the flogger and crop before deciding to use Dean’s least favorite paddle. Dean was a masochist but the bumps on this paddle made it a little to harsh to use much during play, making it perfect for a punishment. 

Cas walked back over to the cabinets and took out a set of soft black ropes. Returning to Dean, Cas got to work on tying Dean’s hands and feet. Cas struggled but managed to tie Dean’s hands to the opposite elbows behind his back, where Dean would not be able to reach down and cover his ass. 

Castiel removed his jacket, sat down on the bed, and attempted to finish calming down. When they had started playing at BDSM, Cas had researched best practices and knew not to hit his partner while angry. He knew that Dean was just having a bad day and did not mean to be rude, so he focused on that. After a few more minutes, Cas felt under control and unlikely to seriously hurt Dean by accident. 

Cas carefully arranged Dean over his lap, making sure to get the right angle for the spanking to come. Finally, he touched his fingers to Dean’s forehead and waited for him to fully return to consciousness.

Dean gave a small groan and attempted to stretch before opening his eyes. When he realized that he could not move his arms, Dean eyes flew open as he started to struggle. Cas laid a hand on his lower back. Dean jumped a little before recognizing his surroundings and position, forcing himself to relax. 

“What the hell, Cas?!?” Dean nearly shouted. 

Cas landed an open handed swat on Dean’s bottom. “That behavior is exactly why we are here. Do you want to try again?”

“You knocked me out so you could have a little playtime?” 

Cas placed a slightly harder swat to Dean’s other cheek. “Try again.” 

Dean recognized the warning in Castiel’s voice. He forced himself to take a breath and think before speaking. “Why are we in the playroom, Sir?” he finally bit out. 

Cas nodded. “Better. We are in the playroom because you could not control yourself. You were rude, disrespectful, and in obvious need of some type of release.”

Dean practically heard the pieces clicking together in his own mind as Cas spoke. His eyes went wide again, realizing what would happen next as his eyes fell on the paddle laying beside Cas on bed.

Cas continued as he felt Dean stiffen on his lap. “Since you could not calm yourself, I will do it for you. I am going to use the punishment paddle on your ass until I believe you are ready to act like yourself again. You will not speak unless it is to use your safeword. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean realized the mistake as Cas landed another swat, this time on his upper thigh. Dean nodded vigorously and Cas rubbed the spot for a moment.

“Very good. I will begin with my hand to warm the area and reduce the bruising later. When I deem the area sufficiently readied, I will use the paddle. You may make noise as you need but you will not speak. You are not in control here. I will finish the spanking when I see fit. Do you understand?”

Dean nodded and then rested his head on the bed. He knew that Cas meant every word. Dean trusted Cas not to go beyond his limits, but he understood that this was a punishment and not meant for fun.

Cas landed his first real hit without warning and quickly moved to match it on the other side. Cas’s palm slapped Dean’s ass in quick succession, making more noise than pain. Dean found himself relaxing a little with the steady rhythm of the spanking. 

When Cas stopped to pick up the paddle, Dean tensed up again. Cas stroked a hand over his reddened ass before asking, “Do you need to use your safeword?” He knew that Dean was no where near his limit and was pleased when Dean shook his head and relaxed once again onto his lap.

The first hit of the paddle was less painful than Dean expected. Cas was obviously holding back for the start. After the first two hits on each side, Cas stopped holding back. Dean tried to squirm away, but Cas’s free hand on his back prevented him from going anywhere. A few minutes later Dean was writhing under Cas’ hand, tears forming in his eyes that he refused to let fall. 

Less than 10 hits later, Dean’s tears were falling and he didn’t care. His mind started replaying his day, reminding him of why he was face down on Castiel’s lap getting a spanking with the punishment paddle. He thought of slamming Baby’s door, throwing down the dust rag, nearly throwing his hammer across the room, and slamming books shut. He thought of snapping at Sam and feeling outraged when Sam only shook his head and walked away. Finally, he thought of bitching at Castiel, disrespecting his best friend, lover, and Dom.

Dean broke then. He laid still and started sobbing, his mind stuck on a repeat of “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry” while his mouth was too busy sobbing and whimpering to form actual words. 

Cas recognized the change in Dean. After landing two more hits to each ass cheek, Cas put the paddle down and worked to rearrange Dean. Cas brought Dean up to sitting in his lap, careful not to put too much pressure on his bright red ass. He tucked Dean’s head onto his shoulder, rubbing his lower back as Dean continued to cry. Cas whispered to him in an attempt to help him calm down.

“There now, its all over. Your took your punishment and everything is forgiven. Let it go, Dean. The spanking is over. Shh.”

A few minutes later, Dean’s sobs turned into small whimpers and Cas started talking louder. “I know that was hard Dean. I am so proud of you. You did very well.” He could feel Dean relax at his words. “You can talk now. Are you feeling better? Did that help?” 

Dean nodded his head. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” 

Cas smiled into Dean’s hair. “Would you like me to heal your bruises?”

Dean shook his head and lifted his head up to look at Cas. “No, Sir. I think I may need the reminder for a while. At least until Sammy finds us a case.” Dean smiled ruefully. “But I would like a nap. All that crying is exhausting.”

“Thank you for letting me take care of you.” Cas said, using their phrase for ending a scene. “Would you like to nap here or in your room?”

Dean shook his head. “Here is fine. But can you untie the ropes? My shoulder is starting to hurt as much as my ass. You really know how to use that paddle.”

Cas laid Dean on the bed and unraveled the ropes as quickly as possible. He rubbed at each of Dean’s arms for a moment, using a tiny bit of grace to heal the shoulder Dean always had trouble with. By the time the time he finished, Dean was practically boneless on the bed. He barely heard Dean’s small “Thank you” as he pulled up the thin blanket and enjoyed having Dean fall asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I am already writing the second part. Morning sex! Sort of morning...


End file.
